Aircraft typical include numerous sensor and effector systems whereby vehicle functions are controlled and monitored. Moreover, such systems typically include connectorized electrical wiring to conduct power and signals among different system components. However, in various instances, the strength of a signal conducted along connectorized electrical wiring degrades over the path of the wiring, such as due to parasitic shunt resistances. However, the installation of amplifiers along the path of connectorized electrical wiring contributes unwanted bulk and complexity to wiring systems, as well as increasing the number of connectors needed along a wiring path.